


The white tiger and black cat

by Umeya_kun



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeya_kun/pseuds/Umeya_kun
Summary: Atsushi left the orphanage, but ran into Akutagawa. Akutagawa dragged Atsushi somewhere....





	1. Chapter 1

"Just die already Atsushi!" said the man at the orphanage

"Why do you hate me so much!" screamed Atsushi as he was being hit

"Because you're unnecessary and don't deserve to live"said the man

*Many years later*

Atsushi left the orphanage. He was walking towards the woods where he could hide for a while. Along the way he bumped into a man.

"Watch where you're going" said the stranger

"Sorry" said Atsushi in a quiet whisper.

Atsushi kept walking straight and ignoring the hateful comments the stranger said. The stranger then walked up to Atsushi and grabbed his arm.

"I told you to stop walking" said the stranger

Atsushi stared at him surprised that he grabbed him.

"What's your name" asked the stranger

"Atsushi Nakajima" answered Atsushi

"My name is Akutagawa Ryunosuke" said the stranger

Akutagawa dragged Atsushi along with him and took him to an unfamiliar place. Suddenly Atsushi felt threatened and turned into his white tiger form. Startled Akutagawa stabbed him with Rashomon.

"Calm down" Akutagawa said

"Then let me go! Why did you bring me here?" Atsushi yelled

"I'll tell you if you be quiet and calm down" Akutagawa said

"Fine" Atsushi said silently

"Good" Akutagawa said

Akutagawa lead Atsushi to a room that was dimly lit. In the room Atsushi could make out a small bed and a couch near the wall. There was a painting of a family. There were four people. One looked like a father, a mother, a son, and a daughter.

"Is that you and your family?" Atsushi asked

"Yes it is" Akutagawa replied

"Is this where you live?" asked Atsushi

"No" Akutagawa answered

"Then why are we here?" Atsushi asked curiously

"You will find out soon" Akutagawa replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing

Akutagawa lead Atsushi to the couch and pushed him down. Akutagawa told him he should sit down because it would be a long story.

"My family and I used to live here a long time ago. I moved out to get more space....when I came back to visit there was no one here" Akutagawa said

"What happened to them?" Atsushi asked

"I don't know where they went, I thought that they would be gone for only a little while, so I stayed here for a few days, they never came back....when I was walking near the riverbed I saw three bodies flowing down the river... it was my family" Akutagawa said

"Oh, so they've already died" Atsushi said in a pitying voice

"Don't pity me, I don't need it, because soon after Chuuya found me and took me in" Akutagawa said in a harsh tone

"Well it's good that someone took you in" Atsushi said

It was silent for a while until Akutagawa got up and Atsushi asked him where he was going.

"I'm going outside for a bit and the reason I brought you here is because I wanted to break you apart" Akutagawa said

"Eh!? Just because I bumped into you?" Atsushi asked

"Well that wasn't the only reason" Akutagawa replied

"Then what was the other reason?" Atsushi asked

"That's a secret" Akutagawa replied

Akutagawa went outside and Atsushi followed him.

"Why are you following me?" Akutagawa asked

"No real reason, I just don't want to be alone in there" Atsushi replied

"Okay" Akutagawa said as he went back inside.

Atsushi followed him back in. "He's like a stray dog that's been given food and follows strangers around" thought Akutagawa. Atsushi sat back down on the couch. Akutagawa leaned against the wall and sat down.

"Why didn't you sit on the couch?" asked Atsushi

"Because you're already sitting there" Akutagawa replied

"Okay, then I'll sit on the floor and you sit on the couch" Atsushi said

Akutagawa was sort of surprised when Atsushi said that, but he took up his offer anyway.

A few days later Akutagawa and Atsushi went to see Chuuya when they bumped into Dazai instead.

"What are you doing here Akutagawa?" Dazai asked

"None of your business Dazai!" Akutagawa snarled

After that Akutagawa took Atsushi and walked away. They finally found Chuuya.

"Chuuya!" Akutagawa shouted

"Hi Akutagawa" Chuuya said

Akutagawa and Chuuya talked for a while until Chuuya saw Dazai. Chuuya got up, walked over to Dazai and challenged him to fight.

Akutagawa noticed that they were going to use their powers, so he grabbed Atsushi and dragged him to a safe distance away.

"What the hell Akutagawa!?" Atsushi yelped

"Be quiet" Akutagawa said.

All of a sudden there was a loud sound that made the ground tremble and shake. Atsushi looked over at Chuuya and Dazai. Atsushi's eyes sparkled. Dazai and Chuuya's fight was incredible, but dangerous to be near.

Two days went by and Akutagawa suddenly asked Atsushi what his childhood was like.

"Why do you want to know that?" Atsushi asked his voice merely a whisper

"No particular reason" Akutagawa said

"Do you absolutely want to know?" Atsushi asked

"Only if you are willing to tell me" Akutagawa said

"Okay, well I was an orphan. I never knew my parents... a man at the orphanage used to abuse me.... tell me that I was unnecessary and important" Atsushi said

"The worst of it was when he tried to drown me and told that this wasn't even close to what my parents did to me... he also tried to...." Atsushi's voice trailed off after that, what he said could not be heard

"Well that seems like a bad childhood" Akutagawa said with no sympathy in his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say yet either

Soon after that Atsushi asked Akutagawa if they could go to the zoo. Akutagawa agreed to his request. When they got to the zoo, Atsushi immediately went to the tigers. The tigers seemed surprised, and then they suddenly broke out of their cage and jumped on Atsushi. Akutagawa was about to use Rashomon, but then he heard Atsushi laughing.

"That surprised me" Akutagawa said as he fell to his knees, exhausted with worry. After that the zoo keeper ran up to Atsushi and the tigers, he was surprised to see that Atsushi wasn't dead and the tigers were only licking him , it seemed as if he was their son. Suddenly, Atsushi and the tigers stiffened up, Atsushi looked in all directions wearily.

"What's wrong?" Akutagawa asked.

Atsushi didn't answer him instead he just kept on looking around. That got Akutagawa mad until he felt the bloodlust. Then, he too looked around until he suddenly saw the leader of the port mafia. Akutagawa shook and Atsushi noticed, he went up to Akutagawa to ask what was wrong, but then he noticed the same person. Atsushi then shook and trembled too.

"So Atsushi you finally found a friend after you left us" the man said

"No just stay away" Atsushi said in a small and trembling voice

Akutagawa looked at Atsushi and realized what was going on.

"And Akutagawa what were you thinking when you met Atsushi?" The man asked

"What do you mean by that?" Akutagawa asked

"I mean why hang around someone as worthless as he is?" The man replied

After that the man left there was no fight at all, but Atsushi was pretty shook up. Akutagawa was shocked as well, he didn't expect that the leader of the port mafia worked at an orphanage. Or that he was the one that abused Atsushi. After Akutagawa got all of his thoughts together, Atsushi finally calmed down.

"So are you okay" asked Akutagawa with worry in his voice

"I'm fine at least he didn't bring the others" Atsushi said

"Others, what others?" Akutagawa asked

"The other kids at the orphanage, they did worse damage to me than the man did" Atsushi said

"What did they do?" Akutagawa asked

"They cut my long hair, they pushed me into the white tigers's den, verbally abused me, and that is only a short list of it" Atsushi replied

"That doesn't seem worse" Akutagawa said

"That's because those were the nicest things they did" Atsushi said

Soon after they went out to a restaurant to get takeout. They both ordered the same thing, which was ramen. They saw Chuuya walking down the street with Dazai. They all stopped and started talking to each other.

"So what are you doing her Akutagawa and Atsushi?" Dazai asked

"Getting takeout" Atsushi answered

"What did you guys order?" Chuuya asked

"Ramen" Akutagawa and Atsushi said simultaneously

"Wow, you two think alike" Dazai said sarcastically

"How do we think alike?" Akutagawa and Atsushi shouted simultaneously

"Would you stop that!?" Akutagawa and Atsushi said simultaneously to each other.

Chuuya and Dazai were amused by how Akutagawa and Atsushi didn't want to be compared to each other.

"Should we leave them alone?" Dazai said almost dying of laughter

"Yes we should" Chuuya said snickering

Chuuya and Dazai left Akutagawa and Atsushi to their bickering and they both noticed that they had left them, so they stopped bickering and went home.

Suddenly, Akutagawa got a call from Chuuya to bring Atsushi to the agency and there was a man standing next to Chuuya and Dazai.

"What did you need and why did you want Atsushi too" Akutagawa asked

"Well, we need Atsushi to join the Detectives agency, but we wanted you to join us too" Dazai said

"But I'm part of the port mafia, why would I want to join the enemy?" Akutagawa asked

"Well, because we're not going to take no as an answer, at least Atsushi doesn't get to choose" said the strange man

"This is Kunikida, he wants Atsushi and I to join, and if possible he wanted you to join too" Chuuya said

"So Chuuya, you're leaving the port mafia?" asked Akutagawa

"Yes I am" Chuuya replied

"But why?" Akutagawa asked

"Because I wanted to leave the port mafia in the first place, the only reason I stayed was because I needed to train you" Chuuya said

"Okay, I'll leave the port mafia and join the agency" Akutagawa said

"That's great Akutagawa, then we can work together" Atsushi said excitedly


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......Just wait....

Akutagawa started working at the agency. Akutagawa and Atsushi got along just fine, or at least a little better that they did before. One day everyone else besides Akutagawa and Atsushi had to leave for a job. Akutagawa and Atsushi had nothing to do, so they got out a game called "Go", which is a stragetic territory and surrounding game.

They were having a fierce battle, until they heard the phone ring, Atsushi got up to answer it, it was Kunikida, he needed backup. He was nearly out of power and needed help. Akutagawa and Atsushi went to where Kunikida was to help, but it was the leader of the port mafia instead. Atsushi went berserk, he started to punch and kick randomly, but never hit him.

"Atsushi, you need to work on how you fight, you can't just randomly punch everywhere" said the leader

Before Atsushi had the chance to hit him he vanished, Atsushi fell to the ground. He was exhausted and too shocked to move. Akutagawa please picked Kunikida up and dragged Atsushi back to the agency. Kunikida was knocked out by using too much of his power. After a while Kunikida started to get his strength back.

"Where am I?" Kunikida asked in a daze

"You're in the agency" Akutagawa replied

They didn't talk anymore, but Kunikida sat up, then after a moment of silence stood up and walked to his desk. Kunikida started to do paperwork. Dazai and the rest of them came back. The only one injured was Dazai, because Chuuya punched him in the head for being reckless and trying to commit suicide again.

It was starting to become late. All of them went home except for Kunikida, who stayed to finish up work. Dazai showed Akutagawa, Atsushi, and Chuuya their new dorms near the agency. They all fell asleep shortly after. It was finally morning after a long night. When Dazai, Chuuya, Akutagawa, and Atsushi were heading to the agency, Akutagawa and Atsushi yawned loudly. Dazai and Chuuya smirked and put their arms over Akutagawa's and Atsushi's shoulders.

"What were you guys doing last night?" Dazai said grinning

"We played card and board games" Akutagawa replied

"That's all?" Chuuya asked disappointedly

"Yeah, what else would we do?" Atsushi replied

When they got to the agency no one was there. They noticed a note on Kunikida's desk it said: "To Dazai and the others, we all have left for jobs you guys can just go back home, you have nothing to do here unless you want to do paperwork, which I'm sure none of you want to do. From Kunikida"

They all went back home and played card and board games with Atsushi and Akutagawa. They had a competitive game of monopoly and other games. When they finished playing their 5th round of cards it was already 8:50 pm. They all went to bed. At 3:00 am Dazai, Chuuya, and Akutagawa heard a loud thump and went to find out what it was. They were all shocked to find out the sound came from Atsushi's room. They walked in quietly and saw a giant white silhouette. They walked up to it and found out it was Atsushi. It seemed that he changed into a white tiger in his sleep and started sleep walking.

In the morning they asked Atsushi if he remembered what happened last night. He said no, obviously wondering why they asked him that. They noticed and told him what happened. They then asked what he was dreaming about, so they know why he was sleep walking.

"I was dreaming about my time in the orphanage...it was the time when the headmaster took everyone to the zoo, I went over to the white tigers and when I was bumped into and I fell in" Atsushi said emotionlessly.

After that they got to the agency and finished all of their paperwork, since there were no jobs to do they went drinking. All of them drank enough to make them drunk. Akutagawa was an emotional wreck, Atsushi was cold and distant, Chuuya was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, and Dazai was doing something stupid. Chuuya stood up and stopped laughing, then Dazai took his hand and said

"Will you commit double suicide with me?"

Chuuya glared at him and punched him in the gut.

In the morning Dazai and Chuuya couldn't remember what happened, Akutagawa and Atsushi did though. On their way to the agency Dazai and Chuuya asked them if they remembered what happened. They answered yes. They then told them what happened to every last detail.after they finished telling them Dazai and Chuuya couldn't stop laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....Be patient....

It was now October 30, close to Halloween, since everyone at the agency didn't have jobs around this time they all thought it would be nice to have a Halloween party, where everyone dressed up according to what their power was. Since Chuuya, Dazai, and Kunikida didn't have any powers based on an animal or anything they could dress up as everyone else decided it would be great to have them do a draw for what they were going to dress up as. Chuuya drew first, he got a wolf, Dazai got a fish, and Kunikida got a German shepherd.

It was finally the 31st everyone was dressed up. Akutagawa as a black cat, Atsushi as a white tiger, Chuuya as a wolf, Dazai as a fish, and Kunikida as a German shepherd. They all had a great time until Dazai got out the sake. Kunikida had very low tolerance to alcohol, so the fumes made him pass out. Dazai, Chuuya, Atsushi, and Akutagawa drank most of it.

"Why are you stronger than me Akutagawa?" Atsushi said in a drunk daze

"I'm not, if we're basing it off powers, I mean you're a white tiger and I'm a black cat" Akutagawa replied in a bigger daze than Atsushi

"Does that mean I could overpower you in pure strength" Atsushi asked in a hopeful, but aggressive voice

"Yeah, I guess" Akutagawa said calmly

After Akutagawa said that Atsushi pounced on him. Akutagawa was clearly surprised.

"You shouldn't act all tough Akutagawa, one of these times it's gonna get you in a bad situation" Atsushi said while grinning.

Akutagawa stared in disbelief at Atsushi, who was far more aggressive than normal. Dazai was in the background laughing.

"What did you do Dazai?!" Akutagawa snarled

"I didn't think it would've been so effective" Dazai said while dying of laughter

"What was so effective?" Akutagawa asked in a calmer voice with Atsushi still pinning him down

"I put some catnip in his sake, I wanted to see what would happen, or if it even worked" Dazai said regaining his composure.

After Dazai said that Atsushi passed out on top of Akutagawa purring. Chuuya helped Akutagawa get up. Then, Akutagawa picked Atsushi up and left saying he was taking him to the apartment. Soon after that Chuuya and Dazai left bringing the still passed out Kunikida with them. They got to the apartment and went to Kunikida's room and put him on his bed. When they were just about to go to bed they heard a loud thud and then a scream. They went to check it out and saw Akutagawa in Atsushi's apartment in the living room watching a scary movie. They were too startled to go to sleep, so they sat down on the couch and watched it with him. Near the end of the movie Atsushi woke up, went to the living room, and asked what they were doing there, Dazai and Chuuya were so startled that they jumped up off the couch.

When morning came they were all tired, except for Kunikida and Atsushi. Everyone went straight to work. Atsushi finished early, so he went over to Akutagawa and asked what happened last night, because he could only remember till the part where the catnip started to take effect. Akutagawa realized this and felt a little bit mad that Atsushi couldn't remember when he pinned Akutagawa to the ground, but Akutagawa kept his composure and said that nothing important happened and that he should remember later.

Atsushi then started to help Akutagawa finish his paperwork. They soon got finished and went home because they had nothing else to do. By the time they got home it was about 7:30 pm. Since Chuuya and Dazai were going out for drinks, Akutagawa and Atsushi watched a scary movie. The movie was called The Grudge. Atsushi was perfectly normal and calm, Akutagawa on the other hand was freaking out and jumping at every sound. Atsushi didn't notice Akutagawa freaking out until he heard Akutagawa scream so loud that it pierced his ears.

"Akutagawa, calm down" Atsushi said in a surprisingly cold manner

"I'm totally calm, what are you talking about" Akutagawa said in a surprisingly jumpy voice. Atsushi was surprised by how scared Akutagawa was. At that moment Atsushi got off the couch and very quietly went behind it. Atsushi was right behind Akutagawa, he poked him and whispered "the grudge is here" in a very nerve-wracking voice. Akutagawa screeched and fell off the couch, he then heard snickering. He looked behind the couch and Atsushi was there trying not to die of laughter. Akutagawa was irritated and embarrassed, that he was so scared he screeched.

The next morning Akutagawa avoided Atsushi. Atsushi was surprised by how coldly Akutagawa was treating him. So during their lunch break he went up to Akutagawa and sat next to him, right when Atsushi sat down Akutagawa got up and left. Dazai and Chuuya noticed this and went up to Atsushi to ask him what happened.

"When we got home, we watched The Grudge and Akutagawa was scared, so I went behind the couch and scared him, when he screamed out loud I was dying of laughter, when he saw me he got mad" Atsushi explained in a quiet voice, so no one else could hear. Dazai and Chuuya were trying to hold back their own laughter, but it clearly shown on their faces.

Akutagawa saw this and got even angrier at Atsushi. Suddenly Atsushi found himself being grabbed and held up in the air. He was so surprised he couldn't react. Akutagawa saw Atsushi looking very surprised, but then Atsushi got very pale. Akutagawa brought Atsushi back down to the ground out of concern for his health. When Atsushi was back on the ground he didn't move. Akutagawa thought something was wrong with Atsushi and checked his pulse. Since Atsushi was surprised his pulse was a lot faster than normal.

Akutagawa froze because he thought he damaged Atsushi's health. On the outside he looked perfectly normal, but on the inside Akutagawa was freaking out. Atsushi began to move and Akutagawa felt a giant wave of relief. Atsushi sat up and stared at Akutagawa. Atsushi smiled and said:

"Well now we're even, you scared me and I scared you" in a very calm tone.

Akutagawa was so relieved that Atsushi was fine that his eyes started to water and he silently cried. Atsushi was surprised and didn't know what to do about this, when suddenly Akutagawa grabbed his arm.

"Don't scare me like that I was seriously worried that something happened to you" Akutagawa said in an angry, caring, and relieved voice

Atsushi looked down at Akutagawa in disbelief. He has never seen Akutagawa cry before. Atsushi thought that Akutagawa would never cry because of him, but he did. Atsushi smiled softly and put his hand on Akutagawa's head and started to pat his head. Akutagawa was surprised by the warmth he felt. He looked up at Atsushi who was still patting his head, looked down and blushed.

When they all got home they went right to sleep. Akutagawa and Atsushi woke up around 3:30 am and couldn't go back to sleep. Atsushi got up and walked to the living room. Akutagawa got up and instinctively went to Atsushi's room. Akutagawa was about to open the door whe suddenly he heard the sound of a small animal. He listened longer, but heard nothing else. Akutagawa went in to find Atsushi was taking care of a small black and white cat. Akutagawa asked Atsushi what it's name was.

"Her name is Akane" Atsushi replied


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....You're getting closer to the best part.....

Akutagawa and Atsushi went back to sleep after that.

The next day the sun was bright. Atsushi was already awake when Akutagawa woke up, Akutagawa once again heard Akane. When he saw Akane he realized that Akane was not a cat, but a young tiger cub.

"When did you get a tiger!?" Akutagawa asked surprised

"A while ago actually, I found her near the trees, behind the park" Atsushi answered

Akutagawa didn't say anything and started to play with Akane. Atsushi continued to cook breakfast. Akutagawa got up and went over to see what Atsushi was cooking. It was French toast with maple syrup and eggs with a side of bacon. After they are they heard knocking on the door.

"Let us in!" Dazai said while knocking on the door

Akutagawa got up and opened the door. Dazai was there in an expensive looking suit. Akutagawa noticed someone behind Dazai. Akutagawa soon realized it was Chuuya cross dressing. Chuuya looked so much like a girl that Akutagawa didn't even realize it was him. He was wearing a red kimono with black and white flowers on it. Akutagawa then found himself laughing at Chuuya. Chuuya realized what he was laughing at and quickly became angry. He was going to punch Akutagawa but Dazai realized this and stopped him.

"I'm not wearing is because I want to!" Chuuya said feriously

When Atsushi was finished with dishes he went to see what the commotion was about. When he saw Dazai and Chuuya he didn't know what to say.

"Chuuya what are you wearing!?" Atsushi blurted out

"Finally someone asks! Anyway I'm only wearing this because Dazai was in trouble with his parents about getting married, so he went to my place and asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend" Chuuya said irritably

"Then why are you guys here and not where you're supposed to be?" Atsushi asked questioningly

"Well we were going to ask you guys if you could come with us" Chuuya said

"So, do one of us have to dress up as a girl too or can we both go dressed up as men" Akutagawa asked expectantly

"Well..... I was hoping one of you could dress it as a girl" Chuuya said a little embarrassed

"Okay I'll do it" Atsushi said reluctantly

"Really?" Chuuya said happily

Atsushi left to go get changed. When he came out he looked like a completely different person. He had a wig with long white hair, a white kimono with black dots on it, and a bit of makeup on that was barely visible. Akutagawa was stunned and stood there looking at him like an idiot. Chuuya and Dazai were just as surprised.

"What? Is it bad" Atsushi asked slightly embarrassed

"No you just look like you're used to dressing up like this" Akutagawa said

After a few minutes they left to go to the meeting. On the way there Atsushi got many looks from people on the street. Some even went up to talk to him and asked if he was a model. After a few more people came up to Atsushi Akutagawa started to get overprotective over him. Chuuya also got asked a lot of things, but everyone stopped talking to him when Dazai started to glare at everyone who came close to Chuuya.

After walking a while they finally got there. It was a house the size of a mansion. They walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell, instead of Dazai's family answering the door it was a butler. The butler lead them to a big room that had a massive couch, flat screen tv, and a bookshelf filled with old board games, books, and some electronics.

"Wait here for a while, they will come and see you in a bit so play with the items we have set for you on the bookshelf" the butler said

When the butler left everyone turned to stare at Dazai who was doing his own thing like everything was normal.

"Dazai what is the meaning of this!?" Chuuya said angrily

"What do you mean?" Dazai asked innocently

"You know what I mean, why does your family live in a mansion with a butler!?" Chuuya said still pissed off at Dazai

"Well, you're smart so you figure it out" Dazai said calmly

"The only thing I can think of is that you're rich, but that can't be the answer because you're you" Chuuya said

"Well that was hurtful" Dazai said sarcastically

Nobody said anything for a while until they heard a knock at the door and Dazai's mother stepped in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Dazai's mother said uncaringly

Dazai's mother looked at everyone in the room. She looked uninterested until she saw Atsushi, when she saw him her face went from uninterested to a teenage girl seeing her favorite band member. She walked up to Atsushi and gave him a big hug.

"What are you going!?" Atsushi asked sounding more like a girl than ever

"Oh, sorry you were so cute I couldn't help myself" Dazai's mother said regaining her composure

"Anyway Dazai can you show me your girlfriend" she said changing the subject

"Sure" Dazai said unenthusiasticly

"It's this one" he said pointing to Chuuya

"Oh, how did I not notice you before, you're super cute too" Dazai's mother said

"My name is Tane Osamu, what's yours?" Dazai's mother said

"My name is Chuuya Nakahara" Chuuya said

"My name is Atsushi Nakajima" Atsushi replied

"My name is Akutagawa Ryuunosuke" Akutagawa said in his deepest voice

"Ok, as we all know each other, why don't we go have some cake and talk for a while" Tane said

Everyone left after talking to Tane for about 3 hours. Everyone was exhausted by the time they got home. When Atsushi opened the door, Akane started running towards them. Akutagawa and Atsushi both went to bed. When it was morning both Akutagawa and Atsushi were ubruptly awoken by Akane.

"What time is it?" Atsushi asked tiredly

Atsushi rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. The clock said it was 5:30 am .

"Well, I might as well make breakfast" Atsushi said to himself

Soon after, Akutagawa woke up and went to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Akane jumped onto his lap and sat down. Akutagawa started petting Akane and she started purring. After a while Akutagawa got up to see what Atsushi was making. He was making pancakes, toast, and sausage links. Akutagawa sat back down on the couch and started watching tv. He turned the channel to news. The news said to be careful on the streets because a giant blizzard was coming tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....please be patient the best part is about to happen......

Akutagawa and Atsushi went to bed after that.

The next day Atsushi tried to go out and by groceries, but he couldn't open the door, so he went back up to the living room and turned on the news. Atsushi figured they were probably snowed in.

"Akutagawa can you help me get the door open?" Atsushi asked

"Why?" Akutagawa asked curiously

"Because were snowed in" Atsushi replied

"Sure I'll be there in a minute" Akutagawa said hurriedly

Akutagawa went over to Atsushi to help him open the door. They tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It seems like we're actually snowed in" Atsushi said calmly

"Yeah seems like it" Akutagawa replied

They spent the rest of the day playing with Akane, watching tv, and played cards. Akutagawa was a sore loser at cards and threw a fit like a child. Surprisingly, Atsushi was better at poker and gambling than other card games.

The next day it was warm and most of the snow melted, so Atsushi and Akutagawa could open the door and go grocery shopping. While shopping they picked up some snacks and alcohol. While shopping they picked up some treats and more food. On the way back home they decided to play a game including alcohol.

They got home around an hour after they left. On the way back they also ran into Kyouka. They exchanged greetings and went their separate ways. When they got back they had lunch. At around 9:30 pm, they decided to play poker, except with different rules, instead of tokens they used shots and every time you lost you had to take a shot.

After five rounds Akutagawa was drunk after losing so many times. Atsushi never lost a round, but still drank some anyway. By the 18th round Akutagawa was passed out from drinking too much.

"Come on Akutagawa couldn't you have lasted bit longer" Atsushi asked disappointedly

Akutagawa didn't answer. "Well I guess I can't expect anything from him, huh?" Atsushi thought

"You're lucky I love you, Akutagawa" Atsushi said unconsciously

The next morning Akutagawa woke up in his room. The odd thing to him was he only remembered that Atsushi said "You're lucky I love you". When he remembered it he felt his face get really warm. "Oh my god" he thought "did he really say that to me!?". He was about to get out of bed when Atsushi burst in and brought him some water to help him if he had a hangover. Akutagawa was about to ask Atsushi about what he said last night, but he decided not to since Atsushi was acting like nothing happened.

Atsushi stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He slumped down to the floor, his face completely red. "I didn't I would be able to act normal" Atsushi thought "thankfully it doesn't seem he heard me when I said that". Atsushi went back to cooking breakfast, it looked like he didn't notice anything, but he knew that Akutagawa was trying to sneak out and he let him. He didn't want Akutagawa to leave, but he was glad to have time alone to clear his thoughts.

When Akutagawa got outside he made a long sigh. He didn't want to leave Atsushi alone, but he wanted to clear his mind for a while. He promised himself that he would go back in an hour. Since he had the time he decided to go see Higuchi. He went over to Higuchi's house, but she wasn't there, so he expected to find her shopping, but she wasn't at any of the stores either.

"Well I guess she's out of town or something" Akutagawa thought to himself

Since he still had 45 minutes left, he went to shop for some new clothes for Atsushi and himself. He went to the store and found some black clothes for himself. While he was looking for clothes for Atsushi he found a white headband with white cat ears on it. "This would be perfect for Atsushi" Akutagawa thought "wait a second what am I thinking!?". He stood there pondering about what his thoughts meant. "But the ears would look good on him, I've decided that I will buy them and somehow make Atsushi wear them" he thought triumphantly at his decision to buy them.

While Atsushi was alone he thought about a lot of things, like the things he said last night, the difference between his actions to Akutagawa and other people, and about how Dazai and Chuuya were so close to each other without dating. While Akutagawa was out Atsushi found himself drowning in his own despair and low self esteem. He thought he wasn't good enough to be alive like how the people at the orphanage made him feel. Except this time he was doing it to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE ANGST IS HERE!!!!!

When Akutagawa got home Atsushi wasn't there. He looked around for a bit, there was breakfast in the fridge, Akane was still there. The only thing out of place was that Atsushi wasn't there. Akutagawa stood still and pondered "why would Atsushi leave without eating breakfast?". While Akutagawa was thinking he heard a loud crash in the bathroom. He ran there as fast as he could thinking "oh, p,ease don't be what I think it is". When he got in the bathroom he froze up completely. "Why did it have to be what I thought it was!?" Akutagawa thought in complete panic. Atsushi was bleeding severely. By the wound mark it was a knife. Akutagawa realized it wasn't what he thought it was. He thought Atsushi would hang himself, but instead he stabbed himself in both legs.

Before Akutagawa got back Atsushi was in total despair. "Why am I even alive anymore?", "what do I live for?", and "should I just leave?" are the thoughts Atsushi was having moments before Akutagawa got home. While having these thoughts he became surrounded by darkness.

"Well, I guess this is where this relationship ends" Atsushi said sadly

"But I guess this is how it's always been" Atsushi said even sadder than before

"I wonder what Akutagawa would do if he knew everything that happened in the orphanage" Atsushi wondered

"No, stop thinking about him you'll only make yourself sadder" Atsushi thought to himself.

Atsushi grabbed a knife and walked to the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom he started to thinking "what if Akutagawa does need me and I'm only making this harder for myself?". He started to tear up at that thought. He started to change his mind, but then he thought of the orphanage and what the headmaster always said "once you start something you better finish it". Atsushi picked the knife back up and stabbed it into his right leg. The pain was so immense and overwhelming that he nearly passed out. "No I have to stay strong and go through with it!" Atsushi thought with a trembling voice. He was surprised to actually find out that his thoughts could keep him conscious. Then he heard the door open and thought "why Akutagawa, why do you have to come at this moment?" Atsushi thought on the verge of tears. After the door closed he stabbed his other leg. This time the wound was even deeper and hurt a lot more that when he tried to scream out in pain his voice gave out and only made a little squeak. Akutagawa must have heard it because Atsushi heard footsteps going towards the bathroom. "Crap I can't hold out any longer" Atsushi thought disappointedly.

When Akutagawa got in the room Atsushi was barely conscious.

"I'm sorry" Atsushi said still barely clinging onto consciousness

"You don't have to apologize, I should, because I didn't realize how bad you're low self esteem and depression could get" Akutagawa said with a sad expression Atsushi has never seen before.

After that Atsushi passed out and Akutagawa took him to the hospital. After a few days he would be able to leave the hospital. When the doctor asked what happened Akutagawa told him Atsushi tripped and accidentally stabbed himself. The doctor didn't believe him at first and thought he actually stabbed Atsushi himself. But after seeing him look so worried for the boy he canceled out the possibility. A few hours later the doctor called Akutagawa to come in the room Atsushi was held in. Akutagawa was on the verge of tears because of Atsushi's wounds. In one of his legs they had to put around ten stitches to fully close it up. On the other were a lot more scars and stitches. The doctors said he must have self harmed or had many other accidents to get them.

Atsushi was rendered unconscious for two days. During those days he had to stay at the hospital. Akutagawa didn't go visit him during those two days. On the day he woke up he called Akutagawa to notify him. He was happy to be talking to him after he woke up, but when Akutagawa answered he seemed cold and distant.

It's been two days since Akutagawa had seen Atsushi, he wanted to go and visit him, but he knew he couldn't bear to see him like that so he didn't go. When he got a phone call from the hospital he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the call was about, but he had to answer it. When he picked up the phone he started getting worried, but suddenly and for no reason he got the feeling something bad was going to happen, so he turned back to how he was when Chuuya found him. He turned cold and distant to protect his heart. On the phone he heard Atsushi try and talk to him, Akutagawa tried to snap out of it and go back to the side Atsushi knew, but he couldn't he was too scared to open his heart back up to him after he did that to himself.

It's been a few days after Atsushi was discharged from the hospital, but nothing has changed. Atsushi has been very quiet and every time Atsushi tries to talk to Akutagawa he stares at him coldly, so Atsushi hasn't said a word. Dazai and Chuuya were worried about them, but didn't think they would get an answer even if they asked. At first they thought nothing would change, but after a day of not talking to each other Akutagawa started sneaking glances at Atsushi and looking like he wanted to talk to him. Dazai and Chuuya weren't as worried as they were before until today because they realized that every passing day Akutagawa and Atsushi were drifting even farther apart from each other than before.

Akutagawa has realized that they were drifting farther, but he couldn't break down the guard he had on his heart no matter how much he tried. He noticed how hard Atsushi tried to talk to him every now and then, but no matter how he tried to say it, it always sounded cold. After a while Atsushi stopped trying to talk to him. "This is all because of me, isn't it?" Atsushi and Akutagawa thought.

"Hey guys, you still not talking to each other?" Dazai asked while walking up to them

Atsushi was quiet and didn't say anything and Akutagawa was lost in thought and seemed like he couldn't even bother to answer or listen for that fact.

"Hey Atsushi has Akutagawa been like this the whole time?" Dazai asked

Atsushi didn't say anything again, but this time he nodded.

"I've been wondering Atsushi, why haven't you been talking this whole time?" Dazai asked

Atsushi once again didn't talk, but this time there was a slight difference in his facial expression. It was like he was scared to answer. Akutagawa looked down at Atsushi and it seemed like he noticed.

"Atsushi are you okay?" Akutagawa asked with no hint of worry in his voice

Atsushi looked up at him and as if to answer his question walked over to Dazai. Both Atsushi and Dazai left Akutagawa standing there stunned. When Dazai and Atsushi got to Dazai's house they sat on the couch and Atsushi broke down in tears and sobs.

"What's wrong Atsushi?" Dazai asked in a concerned voice

"It's nothing" Atsushi said trying to mask the fact that he cried

After a few hours Atsushi went back home. When he got back he saw Akutagawa pacing back and forth in the living room. "I guess he was worried" Atsushi thought happily "I guess I should go in now". Atsushi walked in, closed the door, and went into the living room where Akutagawa was. When Akutagawa saw him he ran over to him and hugged him.

"Have you been crying Atsushi?" Akutagawa asked sincerely

"No, why?" Atsushi lied

" because your eyes are red and puffy" Akutagawa replied not believing the lie he told

"You caught me, yes I did cry" Atsushi said

"Did you do anything with Dazai?" Akutagawa asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Nothing besides talk" Atsushi said happily

"Talk about what?" Akutagawa asked still jealous

"Nothing much just about how you were acting and why I wasn't talking" Atsushi said

After that they went to bed. In the morning everything went back to normal. Atsushi was talking again and Akutagawa broke down the guard on his heart. Dazai and Chuuya were happy they went back to normal. When Atsushi saw Dazai he thanked him. Akutagawa still got a bit jealous of Dazai when Atsushi talked to him, but he was still glad he started talking again. When Akutagawa and Atsushi went back home they had lunch.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but why did you do that to yourself in the first place?" Akutagawa asked genuinely curious

"Well first my low self esteem got the better of me, I went into depression, and then to make matters worse I started thinking of my time in the orphanage" Atsushi said strangely calm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst is continued.....

For some weird reason the way Atsushi was strangely calm creeped Akutagawa out. Akutagawa noticed something was off since Atsushi rarely talked or even mentioned his time in the orphanage. There was a disturbingly long silence.

"My time in the orphanage......wasn't very good..." Atsushi said hesitantly

"Atsushi, let me ask you what did the people at the orphanage do to you?" Akutagawa asked curiously

"At first it was nothing I couldn't handle....then my power started to awaken and it got worse with every passing day" Atsushi said tightly gripping his cup of coffee

There was another long period of silence.

"They started with calling me names and bringing my self esteem down" Atsushi said calmly

"Then after a while they started to punch and kick me... that wasn't the worst of it....after that the head master started to lock me up in the cellar and chain me to the wall....after he did that a few times he started to whip, stab, punch, kick, choke, and knee me in the gut" Atsushi said slowly

"They did all that to a helpless kid!?" Akutagawa said surprised and strangely intrigued

"Yes the worst part of it is that I was only 4 to 5 years old when they did that to me" Atsushi said with his eyes looking down

"But that still wasn't the worst of it......when I turned 10 they used me to settle their sexual frustrations" Atsushi said this while trembling

"What!? Why didn't you say anything until now!?" Akutagawa said infuriated by the thought

"I was worried about what you would think! And it wouldn't be any use telling you now since the headmaster is already dead" Atsushi said

"He's already dead? What are you talking about?" Akutagawa asked confused and slightly worried

Atsushi went silent.

"He died shortly after I left" Atsushi said

"What did he die of" Akutagawa asked

"He was shot by a 50 caliber sniper rifle" Atsushi said emotionlessly

"Do you know who shot him?" Akutagawa asked

"No" Atsushi replied

"Wait, then that means Mori is dead!?" Akutagawa thought

Their conversation ended after that. They didn't talk for the rest of the night. In the middle of the night Atsushi got cold so he got out of bed and went to Akutagawa's room. He crawled into the bed and went to sleep. In the morning Akutagawa saw Atsushi next to him. He was surprised but when he saw him shivering he moved closer to Atsushi and went back to sleep.

In the morning they acted like nothing happened. No matter what anyone thought they swore to themselves that this incident would never happen again, and if it did happen again they knew they probably wouldn't recover from it.

A few months after that it was finally New Years. Akutagawa and Atsushi went to visit the shrine. They prayed to never have this incident happen again they also prayed to have a good year. After that they ran into Atsushi's doctor and he told them that he hopes to only see them when it's the holidays instead of an accident. When they finished talking to him they ran into Dazai and Chuuya who were fighting in the middle of the street.

"I swear I returned the money!" Dazai shouted

"There was no data saying that you did! And I shit you not the only data there was from 5 years ago!" Chuuya said with a vain popping out of his head

Dazai stopped shouting and just stood there questioning his actions. Then Akutagawa went over to him and asked what they were fighting over. Dazai told him what happened and Chuuya stood there impatiently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say goodbye to the angst....

When Dazai was done with the explanation Chuuya's patience was at its limit. Chuuya was getting ready to start fighting again.

"Chuuya before you start fighting again can I say something to Dazai first?" Atsushi asked

"Fine" Chuuya said starting to calm down

"Thanks, Dazai your explanation placed most of the blame on Chuuya but isn't it your fault because you didn't pay off the debt you were in." Atsushi said reasonably

Dazai looked at Atsushi for a while before replying.

"I guess you're right but I did pay for it I even have the receipt with me" Dazai said

"IF YOU HAD IT WITH YOU THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?!?!?!?" Chuuya shouted loudly

"Well you didn't ask if I had it" Dazai said mockingly

Akutagawa and Atsushi looked at both of them like they were complete idiots. At the same time Akutagawa and Atsushi said "are you both f**king stupid!" . After they said that Dazai and Chuuya stopped fight and stared at them. After a while Chuuya walked up to Atsushi.

"What happened to the innocent cinnamon roll!?" Chuuya said as he dramatically wrapped his arms around Atsushi

After he wrapped his arms around him he turned his head and glared at Akutagawa.

"What did you do to our precious cinnamon roll!?" Chuuya asked demandingly

"......I did nothing to Atsushi......yet" Akutagawa replied seriously

"What do you mean by yet!?" Dazai and Chuuya said at the same time

Atsushi and Akutagawa were beat red because of what Akutagawa said. Dazai and Chuuya were starting to freak out.

"Akutagawa, what do you mean by yet?" Dazai asked seriously

"You should know what I mean, Dazai" Akutagawa said

"I refuse to accept that you were having those kinds of thoughts about our precious cinnamon role!" Chuuya said

"What do you mean by our, he is all mine!" Akutagawa said arrogantly

Chuuya fainted and everything went chaotic after that. Soon they all went home and went to bed. Akutagawa woke up before Atsushi and walked into the kitchen to have breakfast. Since Atsushi wasn't awake yet he had to make breakfast for himself. So he went to the cupboard and grabbed the cereal. The only problem was that the cereal was different from before and he also never had it. He stuck his hand into the box of cheerios and took out a handful, he ate the handful.

"Wow cheerios are fricking awesome!" Akutagawa said

"Why Akutagawa, Why?" Atsushi asked laughing

"Why what?" Akutagawa asked

"Why do you have to act like this in the morning? You're making me laugh too much" Atsushi said dying of laughter

"Wait, you're up?" Akutagawa asked as he finally noticed he was talking to Atsushi

"Yeah" Atsushi said

"How about I make some breakfast?" Atsushi asked

"Yeah because the last time we went shopping we forgot to get milk" Akutagawa said

"Eh!? We did?" Atsushi asked

"Yeah, so what are we having?" Akutagawa asked

"Hmmm.... how about steamed rice, miso soup, and a side of grilled fish?" Atsushi asked

"Yeah that sounds good" Akutagawa said

After they finished breakfast, they went to work. Somehow Chuuya and Dazai were at the agency first. Akutagawa and Atsushi were surprised and almost opened the door until they saw Dazai and Chuuya. They were making out on the desks.

Akutagawa and Atsushi looked at each other and both turned beat red. They heard Dazai and Chuuya start moving, so they hid around the corner.

"We should end this here, Akutagawa and Atsushi might be here soon" Dazai said

"Yeah, oh and next time how about we go somewhere more secluded so we don't get found out" Chuuya suggested

After 30 minutes Akutagawa and Atsushi finally got the courage to walk into the room. Their faces were still a bit red when they walked in.

"What did you guys do to get your faces so red?" Chuuya asked while snickering

"Definitely not what you guys did" Akutagawa accidentally blurted out

"How much did you guys see" Dazai asked

"The last 2 minutes of it" Akutagawa said

Dazai and Chuuya looked at each other and grinned.

"Guess you guys found out about our secret relationship" Dazai said

"Yep, I guess we're gonna have to make sure you keep quiet" Chuuya said grinning

"Um...what do you mean by that?" Atsushi asked nervously

Dazai and Chuuya looked at each other and smirked. They walked to Atsushi and Akutagawa slowly, moving their fingers like they were going to grope someone.


	11. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Now say hello to a very rushed ending
> 
> P.S sorry this is so bad I wrote this when I was in like 10th grade and let's just say I wasn't that good of a writer, hell im not a good one even now!

"Um...what are you going to do with your hands?" Atsushi asked

"What do you mean?" Dazai and Chuuya asked simultaneously

"He means why the hell are you moving your hands like that" Akutagawa snarled back

"Yeah it honestly looks like you're trying to grope something" Atsushi said

Dazai and Chuuya looked at each other and smirked.

"Well what do you think is going to happen?" Dazai asked in a mocking voice

"All we know is that it's not good when you do that!" Akutagawa and Atsushi said simultaneously 

"Aww come on we won't do anything that bad" Chuuya said

"At least I won't" Chuuya said casting a glance towards Dazai

The two started walking towards Akutagawa and Atsushi. They kept a steady pace, until Chuuya pounced at Atsushi and started tickling him, while Dazai leaped at Akutagawa and started to make fun of him.

"Pfft hahaha, stop hahaha stop hahahah stop Chuuya seriously stop" Atsushi said while laughing

"Aww, but it's too much fun" Chuuya said sarcastically

"Aww, look at the wittle baby Akutagawa, are you going to start crying now because you know everything I say is true" Dazai said mockingly

"I hate you Dazai!" Akutagawa snarled with tears in his eyes

Dazai put his hand up to his heart and took up a hurt look.

"That hurts me, Akutagawa" Dazai said

Chuuya and Atsushi stopped what they were doing and looked at Dazai disappointedly.

"Dazai.....we expected more from you" Chuuya and Atsushi said

"Wha-what....you guys actually expected something from me?" Dazai asked shocked

Chuuya, Atsushi, and Akutagawa started laughing. Soon after Kunikida got there and they had to start working on paperwork. Everyone except Dazai was working hard on getting their work done. Dazai was still shocked that they actually expected something from him. After a while Dazai snapped out of it and started working. Everyone went home around the same time at 6:30 pm.

"Hey, Atsushi wanna come grocery shopping with me?" Akutagawa asked nervously

"Um...sure" Atsushi said

They went to the grocery store and picked up a few things like apples, bacon, steak, kimchi, curry powder, bonito flakes, cereal, cheese, and rice.

"Atsushi I have a question" Akutagawa said as they were walking down the fruit aisle

"What do you want to know?" Atsushi asked

"Do you have a phone?" Akutagawa asked

"No" Atsushi said picking up some apples and cherries

"Ok then I'll get you one" Akutagawa said

"Why would you get me one?" Atsushi asked looking up at Akutagawa

"Because you're gonna need it for like missions and stuff" Akutagawa reasoned

"Hmmm fine, but I'm going to buy my own" Atsushi said skeptically

Atsushi bought a smartphone with a white tiger case.

"Holy shit, it fits him a little too well" Akutagawa thought

After a while they went home and played with Akane.

 

A few years later

"Atsushi will you marry me?" Akutagawa asked getting on one knee

"Yes" Atsushi said filled with joy

On their wedding day Dazai, Chuuya, Kunikida, Kyouka, and Higuchi were the bride maids and best men. Kunikida burst into tears and said, " my two little boys are all grown up" in a teary voice.

The wedding was almost over when suddenly Akane arrived and transformed into a little girl and claimed to be their daughter. Atsushi and Akutagawa excepted what she said and went home.

A few days later

Dazai and Chuuya also had a wedding. Everyone was there and a few years later they adopted a young boy around 6 years old. Dazai, Chuuya, Akutagawa, and Atsushi lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
